


Thank Goodness for Niki

by FandomCaptive



Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: MCYT Christmas Promps, Niki's literally the best, okay that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCaptive/pseuds/FandomCaptive
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo had jumped on the chance to run to the store for the candy canes that Phil had requested. On the way home, the candy gets crushed, and soaked in river water... Panic ensues, but Niki’s there to save the day.
Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Thank Goodness for Niki

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the MCYT Christmas Calendar!  
> Prompt was: Candy Canes  
> (yum!)
> 
> There aren't any warnings for this one! It's fairly short and sweet. I hope you like it!
> 
> Tommy and Tubbo are a little younger in this, maybe like 11 or 12? I remember back when I was that age and going to the grocery store alone was exciting. Now it's just anxiety inducing... *sigh* 
> 
> Just like last time, this isn't beta read and it's 11 at night. So good luck :) 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoy  
> :)

“You know…” Tommy started, leaning on the counter nonchalantly, “Tubbo and I can head to the store for you. I know that you’ve got your hands full trying to get those Christmas baskets ready to give away. If you forgot the candy canes, then I can just go get them.” 

Phil eyed his son wearily. “Why are you suddenly wanting to be so helpful?” 

“Okay, rude. I’m always helpful, alright?” 

Phil raised his eyes silently.

“Don’t look at me like that! I’m a delight.” 

Phil’s face broke into a smile, “you’re right, Tommy. You’re delightful. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Well for one, you wouldn’t have candy canes.” 

“I’ll let you go if you promise not to mess around. Go to the store, buy the candy canes, and then come straight home. Okay?” 

Tommy nodded quickly, “Deal. Thanks, Dad!” 

And with that, Tommy was bounding out of the house, racing to drag Tubbo along to the store. 

“Why are we doing this, again?” Tubbo asked, wrapping his coat tighter around himself. 

“Because Dad is making these Christmas gift basket things to give to people, and he forgot the candy canes that he wanted to add. So now we get to go to the store on our own!” Tommy’s voice was light as he skipped along the road, ecstatic at the chance to do something on his own. Well, with Tubbo of course. 

They entered the store, found the candy canes, paid for them, and left. All without a hitch. Other than when Tommy accidentally knocked over a display case. But that’s another story.

As they were headed home, they crossed over a small stream. The boys usually stopped and hung out there, but they didn’t have time, so Tommy settled with walking on top of the railings to the bridge. 

“You probably shouldn’t be doing that, Tommy.” Tubbo said quickly, “what if you fall?”

“Pfft, Tubbo, a big man like me would never make such a foolish mistake. I have the balance of.. What’s something that has really good balance?” As he looked to Tubbo, his foot slipped, and down he wint. Crashing into the cold water, and crushing the bag of candy under him.

“Obviously not you, are you okay?” Tubbo asked with a smile. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy moaned, “I crushed the candy!” 

This sent both boys into panic. Phil had only sent them with the correct amount to pay for one box of candy canes. Now what were they going to do? 

“Quick, Tommy. We need to think of someone who might be able to help.”

Tommy’s eyes drifted to the small smokestack that rose into the sky, alerting the city of the fact that Niki was baking in her oven. 

Tubbo followed his gaze, and grinned. They both turned to each other and said the same thing.

“Niki.’

“Niki!” The shouted, bursting in through the door. “We need you!” 

“Goodness!” Niki responded, appearing from a back room with flour on her hands, apron, and face. “What are you two doing here? And Tommy, why are you absolutely soaked?” 

“We need help, Niki. I messed up.” Tommy quickly filled her in on the situation. “Do you know how to make candy canes?” 

A soft smile appeared on Niki’s face, “I do indeed. But your dad will be able to tell the difference. Maybe you should just come clean about this.” 

“Maybe, but probably not. If he notices then I’ll just say it’s a different brand or something. I don’t want him to think he can’t trust me!” 

“Well, I think maybe he won’t trust you if he finds out you lied about the candy. Doesn’t it seem better to tell the truth and face the consequence, than tell a lie and lose his trust?” 

Staring at his dirt covered shoes, Tommy sighed. “Yeah, Niki. I guess I’ll tell him.” 

“That’s a good idea,” she said, kissing his forehead. “Now come on boys, let's get Tommy a towel so he doesn't catch a cold, and then we have some candy to package. I know your dad will be waiting for you, Tommy, so you can go now. But I want both of you to come back, okay? I won’t charge you for the candy, but I still need some help making more!”  
The smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes told both boys that this wasn’t a punishment. And as they ran from the bakery with a bag full of bright red and white candy canes, they were grinning with joy. Thank goodness for Niki.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one's a little shorter, so keep an eye out for Candy Cane take two :) I had two little ideas for this one so I figured I'd write two little fics.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, and Kudos make me happy, so do with that what you will :)  
> Have a good rest of your night/day!  
> See you tomorrow <3


End file.
